


Gem Eater

by ArietteEpsilon, RainSpider, Xxkenyonkat19xX



Series: Puella Magi Shibusen Magica [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Kazumi Magica, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSpider/pseuds/RainSpider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxkenyonkat19xX/pseuds/Xxkenyonkat19xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Puella Magi are meisters, but all meisters must be Puella Magi.</p><p>All of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Gems

The doorbell rang, loud and dissonant, as I threw myself over the wooden railing a few feet to the floor, landing with a sharp, creaking thud.

"Owww... shit, that hurt." Picking myself off the floor, I yanked open the door.

"What's the big deal, world ending?"

"Special package delivery for Ari Delta to sign." Mailing address... Death City... Shibusen!

"Pen?" I grabbed it and quicklely signed off. A few minutes later, I ripped open the package with Auntie's old letter opener. This thing was way too big. It popped open automatically, stuffed to the brim.

"Shit!" A small white creature lept out at me.

"Hello, my name is Kyubey. You've been accepted to Shibusen one one condition..."

"Get to the effing point."

"You'll need to make a contract with me to create your soul gem." Right. The wish.

"I wish to see all the world's soul. Now grant my wish, Incubator."

The gem glowed as it came into appearance, plain and dull.

"And now they're some technical forms for you to fill out, etc." Great. That was at least 70 pages of forms, in triplicate. 

Actually, it went quickly with Kyubey summarizing and pointing out where to sign. The box was still nearly full though.

"Uniform choices, texts, and other nessecities."

"Great. Just great."


	2. Alternate Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first chapter and I'm going to explain a bit, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to.
> 
> Okay, basically Onyx=Me, RainSpider, and Ari=ArietteEpsilon. 
> 
> Okay, Puella Magi means 'magic girl' and all meisters must be Puella Magi, so Black Star and Kid will be girls sometimes and will be called either 'she' or 'her' WITH the apostrophes.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to Beta, Ari and I are pretty much just beta-ing our own work so you're welcome to do it for us I you want.
> 
> So, enjoy, bye!
> 
> Ari: Fine, I give in, you can call yourself whatever you want, but my charrie and I call you Jay! :B

So...basically, I hate stairs, wear all black, and live in the middle of a desert. So why did I decide to go to Shibusen? I hate my life. Seriously, I do, most people just say that, but when your in a class that is split into either pairs or trios, grouped together and you're all alone, you're miserable. Sure people are nice, and they include you, but that doesn't mean they understand you. 

That doesn't mean they don't annoy the hell out of you.

"... And so Onyx, I am going to be the one to surpass god! HAHAHA!" He laughs annoying.

I give him my best glare, and say, "Shut the hell up if you want to live another day." Before walking away slowly and quietly.

Another thing people don't like about me other than my creepy gothy looks, is that I'm antisocial and when I walk I don't make a sound. Whenever I walk up to someone, they always say..."ahhh! Onyx, don't creep up on us like that!" Like I really care about their feelings.

~Time skip

I step into my living room and put away all school stuff. My apartment is spotless as Im always cleaning it. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways...

I give mischievous grin and pull out a black mask and a soul gem. As far as the meisters know, I'm just a random human. At night I'm energetic, a good fighter, but at school I slouch through the day, refusing to participate. All our grades rely on tests though so I'm all A's. Hence, the mask, I can't tell anyone who I really am. 

"Hey, Maka," I say as I slide in through a window, she turn s to me, all decked out in her cool Puella Magi outfit. A short green uniform skirt with skulls around the hem and a tight green shirt, with jagged uneven ends that buttons down front with skulls for buttons. 

I'm wearing a short-ish black skirt that flows slightly and a black lace-trimmed corset like top over a loose sleeved black blouse. My shoes are black steeled toe docks and I also have a long black cape like-cloak that has slits above my shoulders to show two gracefully arcing black feather tattoos.

"Oh, hey" says Maka after a moment, have you seen Kid or-" she begins.

"The almighty Black Star is here!" Interrupts a voice.

All Puella Magi are girls, so, yes Black Star became a girl, 'she' has long blue ponytails and a loose blue top and shorts, a long white scarf and bandages covering 'her' arms and legs, leaving a space for 'her' tattoo to show as well. And combat boots. Must not forget the combat boots.

"Okay, I say, that answers one question, but where's Kid?" I ask. In Puella Magi form, Kid doesn't care about symmetry as much and is usually on time at 9:00 or so, when we've decided to meet. 

"I'm sorry for being late," said Kid, "Patty would not go to sleep." 

We all turned to see Kid in 'her' long white skirt with slit sides, gypsy-like top that goes to the bottom of 'her' ribs and 'her' 8-strapped gladiator sandals.

"Great!" I say. "Ready to hunt some witches?"

We all nod and head off into the night, ready to murder those witches.


	3. A New Kind Of Cage

"I hate Nevada. I hate stairs. I hate moving. I hate my life. I hate the universe. I hate evrything. I hate life, the universe and everything, now get me to the top of these motherfucking stairs." I have never, ever, been an atletic person, these stairs are maybe a mile high, and I'm wearing lots of black. This will not be a good day. At least I'm pre-qualified for EAT.

Fail, Ari. Fell down again. This calls for sugar. Now, where-oh, there are my cupcakes. This wish is convient. 

Fueled via sugar rush, I practically lept up the stairs, and no, I do NOT infuse my sugar with steroids.

So... first day of a new school. Priority one: figure out who's heads need bashing in. And find suitable stain remover for the blood. Usually the latter is more difficult. What can a girl say, there's plenty of stupid people, very few decent stain removers, and making all my clothes magic is hust a big waste of time and power. Somewhere near the bottom: Learn rules. Find someone to steal shit from, just because. Master powers. Find partner. (At the bottom of the list for it's sheer impossibility. It's really hard to even get a faint resonance with me, I'm so incompatable, due to other people's general sheer idiocy. Goddamnit, why do I even have to be fucking human? Too many dumb asses to deal with. Fuck them.)

Right, and complete final registration. Offices of boringness ho.

Passing through the largee crowd of soon to be slaves, I notice a few people who may at least have slightly higher ranks in the food chain of death by Ari. The girl in green hitting her weapon with a fat book seems decent. There's a few others who look ok. And I definatly like the girl extorting cash from that ugly tannish kid. The weapon with the chain ponytail is all right, but... Oh my god, her mwister is an **idiot!** Must be taught a lesson.


	4. Whatever The Hell Jay Wants To Title This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Jay, I was thinking we could end up in the offjce waiting room or whatever?

Hey Jay, just post the begining of this chapter here.

(For the readers: Hey, this chapter has been started, so expect an update soon.)


	5. I Don't Know Yet

Post stair climbing endevour, I have to... drum roll please... FILL OUT MORE FORMS! ISN'T IT GREAT? Yeah, no. So I wait in a god damn hour long line, kick several people in the shin, fight as best as possible with no weapon to keep my spot, and eventually, make it to the front. Dear god. That was pleasant. 

"I'm a new EAT student and I…"And then. Here comes rude/annoying/obnoxious/nevershutsup/omgcanikillhernow bitch. Who cuts absolutly everyone. And then starts talking. Well. We know who's going to die as soon as I get a weapon now, don't we.

"So, like, Maria is pissed at me, cause I broke her Junko Kaname autographed..."Yeah. This is pretty much what I hear for the next 15 minutes. Please kill me now.


End file.
